Brighten My Day
by Miss Lovelin
Summary: Just a fluffy little oneshot. Carrie and Darwin sit in the park together on a cloudy day. Carwin


**I needed to write some Carwin so here is some more Carwin hooray**

 **ANOTHER RESULT OF LOVELIN'S BOREDOM**

 **this is pure corny sappy fluff, no need to take it that seriously... so have fun shippers**

 **I don't own Amazing World of Gumball.**

* * *

There are many, many days when I feel sad or lonely...

Today was one of those days.

Looking out my bedroom windows early on a Monday morning, only to see it pouring rain and thundering, lightning flashing. My peers think I actually enjoy that sort of weather, but I don't. Not really.

It's difficult to open up about your real interests towards others when they're so used to you behaving in a different way...

I sit in the nearest empty seat on the bus and wait in silence, watching the rain pound against the window.

Then comes the next stop.

 _His_ stop.

I watch as the Watterson brothers step onto the bus, Gumball sitting next to Penny in the back, and Darwin taking his usual seat next to me, beaming like always. He seems to immediately notice how despondent I was feeling, giving me a cute puzzled look.

But he doesn't even need any words in order to understand. He just casually plants a soft kiss on my cheek and rests his fin on my hand.

I could have sworn I saw the sun peeking through the rainclouds at that small moment of bliss, and I start to feel more at ease. The smile was almost automatic.

He has that effect on me and I'm pretty sure he knows it. It's almost as if he were an actual ray of sunlight; the way he brightens my day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We sat in the park together that afternoon. It was just us, peaceful and quiet. It had stopped raining, but it was still cloudy, and it was relaxing to watch the white clouds roll by.

"You know, you act differently when it's just you and me, like this," Darwin tells me, breaking the silence.

"How so?" I ask. The statement piqued my interest.

"Well, when you're around others, you're always so calm and quiet. You don't express your real feelings around others very much. But I understand how that feels," he replies, his voice soft. "I'm always afraid of offending others. I've always regretted the time Gumball convinced me to be more direct. I didn't want to hurt you...

"But when it's just me and you, you're so much more expressive and more cheerful and-" he smiles mischievously, "you're sweet and soft deep down inside, and I'm always happy to see that side of you. You're like..." he laughs, "an adorable little marshmallow or something."

I gasp. "I am _not_ a marshmallow! I'm a punk rocker with... um... great hair... " The sly smile he's giving me is making it more difficult to deny, "and... I own a copy of _A Pony's Tail_ and all of its direct-to-DVD sequels..."

"There are _sequels_ to that?" Darwin asks, a laugh in his voice.

"Yeah, there's one where Loretta finds... ah, nevermind." I wrap Darwin into a hug. "Tell no one."

He gently kisses me on the cheek again, beaming. "Your secret's safe with me."

I can't help but laugh a bit, nuzzling against him lightly.

"You can't imagine how red your face is right now," he whispers to me, the sweet innocent expression still on his face.

I try to hide it, forgetting my hands are completely transparent.

"Face it, Carrie. I always knew you had a soft side," he says teasingly.

"I love the real you."

A moment passes.

He takes my hand in his again and we just sit together in silence. There isn't a need for any more words.

I just lean against him. His presence alone makes me feel more relaxed and confident. He's always there to support me and cheer me on when I'm ever feeling afraid or hesitant. I couldn't be luckier than I am now.

Once, long ago, all I felt was pain because I felt alone. People were afraid of me because I'm a ghost. My father became infamous for becoming the Snatcher, and I didn't really have anyone to turn to. My interaction with the world was limited. No sense of touch or taste.

But Darwin overlooked all of that. He gave me happiness and trust. He loves me for who I am.

His eyelids flutter closed, as do mine.

Several minutes pass as we sit together, just relishing in each other's company. I kiss him on the forehead, and he opens his eyes. To my surprise, he pulls me closer and lightly kisses me on the lips in response.

The feeling is sweet.

"I just feel most comfortable around you," I say quickly once he pulls away, "you understand me the best, you're always so optimistic about things and nice to everyone, and I wish I could be like that sometimes. I admire how you can express happiness so... unabashedly, all the time..."

I turn away.

"Not to mention... _you're freaking adorable._ I'm not kidding."

That wasn't the kind of word anyone would expect _me_ of all people to use, but how else can I describe him, really?

"I am?" He tilts his head to the side, blushing, his eyes wide with surprise. I wasn't sure whether that expression was a reaction to the statement or the fact that I had just used the word 'adorable'.

 _"Yes._ In fact, you're doing it right now," I point out.

A big smile crosses Darwin's face as he suddenly pulls me into another embrace.

"You really are sweet," he tells me, "no matter how you try to hide it from others, it always shines through. And I'm so lucky to have gotten to know that side of you, Carrie. You're an amazing person with no need to hide.

"I think you're _perfect_."

Speechless, I take a few deep breaths, trying to hold back my tears of joy. _How did I manage to be so lucky?_

We look back up at the afternoon sky, the sun finally peeking out of the clouds.

* * *

 **I think I was up too late while I was writing this**

 **reminder: UNIMPORTANT FLUFF**

 **but omg new TAWoG announcements yay!**

 **"The Worst" sounds like an interesting episode**

 **but Don't Hug Me, I'm Really Scared For "The Puppets"**

 **...**

 **don't mind me I'm just gonna go sit in the corner for that bad joke now**

 **judging by the previews and screenshots, Gumball gets to hear a really creepy song and watch as everything just goes downhill while poor Darwin just suffers through Puppet Hell**

 **rip fishboy**

 **bye**


End file.
